Bad Crush
by Despicable Margo
Summary: My resuming of Barbie as The Island Princess, after Ro found her mother, before the wedding. IN here, Ro actually disagrees to marry her crush for a reason. find out the reason and if finally would there be a happy ending or not. *Oneshot* don't forget to review please...


Rosella looked up at the moonless sky from the window. The night sky was cloudy and cool summer breezes blew frequently. You could say that there was a chance for a rain or storm.

The clock struck 11:00 pm. She got distracted from her meditation and got up from the couch beside the window. Everything seemed so bewildered and messed up at that moment to her.

She rushed to the dresser and stood there looking at her face, drowsy and dreary. She was in her night pink regular night gown and her blonde hair which was untied rather than it should have been tied up into a plait by now.

She let out a heavy sigh and looked at the marble floor. Never had something been so miserable to her. All day she long, she was alone in her room. never went outside unless she had to if it wasn't for the meals.

A tear slowly rolled down her cheek and dropped on her hand, then one more and another till she finally found her sobbing on the floor.

It was almost midnight but she was awake. She didn't feel like sleeping even though she wanted to. Half an hour passed and she stood up and jumped into her bed. She clutched a pillow to her chest, trying to dry the tears with it. She turned around and after a while found her sleeping .

* * *

><p>The next day she was woken by a annoying knock on the door rather than in the island she used to be waked up by the tweets and chirps of various birds.<p>

She got up and put her knees on the ground and gave out a yawn. Her eyes firstly went straight to the window but she was a bit unhappy to see the gloomy sky.

She got up and took a crimson dress from the closet and went to the washroom.

She sat down a chair in the dining hall, followed by her mother , the king and queen, three little princesses and ofcourse her one and only crush, the prince Antonio . "Good morning." She yawned once again and greeted them with a small smile.

She gave out a groan as she sat down.

Her crush looked at him with concern, "Ro what's wrong?"

"Huh, what? nothing."

He didn't just accept her answer but was still unsure about her and looked at her the whole time as they finished their breakfast. The attitude and manner in which she ate was totally weird and unsure.

She was the first to get up from the table and strolled out of the room. her mother looked at her plate, she hadn't eat anything except for the tea and a strawberry.

She was too, astonished by her behavior and intended to talk with her about what was wrong with her.

The king and queen wasn't that much surprised at her behavior, they just watched her leave the room with long steps.

* * *

><p>Ro walked down the corridor and into the greenhouse. The outside looked something like grey and purple like it usually does when it's gloomy.<p>

She strolled around alone and approached to the greenhouse. The doors creaked open and she entered inside.

"Ro!" her red panda welcomed her in with a wide grin on his face. Ro sent him a smile to and searched for her elephant friend named Tika, "Tika? Where are you?"

"Right here!" the baby elephant trumpeted as it walked forward to her."What's up?"

"Nothing much, I am a bit gloomy myself too you know?"

"Whatever for?"

"Ro!" they were interrupted as Antonio burged in.

"Uggh!" Ro rushed from the elephant and stumped from the greenhouse, heading to the castle.

Neither did she respond to Antonio's call nor did she say a good bye to her animals. She just angrily left the three there, standing and staring at her go with astonished faces.

Antonio shook his head and followed Ro to the castle, "Ro what's wrong?"

"I told you, nothing's wrong!" she basically snapped.

"Oh is it…" a cheeky glint came to the prince's grey eyes and she hold her by the wrist.

Ro tried to remove herself from him but he had hold him so tightly that she had to stand there, the anger rushing on her face.

"I know you better than that, Rose!" he chuckled and dragged her infront of his face.

"Let me go, Antonio!" Ro did smile a bit herself. She couldn't help it.

But the happy face didn't last long, "Antonio, I am serious!"

He let her go. Ro cupped her wrist with her hand and glared at him but the glare broke into a sad face as she walked away.

This was really confusing.

Antonio followed her as she walked to her room. she didn't say anything about following her, it sounded like she wanted him to do so.

Ro entered her room, and grabbed the handle of the door, not yet ready to close it. Antonio stopped as he reached the front of the room but he wasn't sure if he would enter so.

Ro winked her eyes at him, telling that it would be alright to come inside.

He quickly followed after noticing if there was someone in the corridor. He didn't want someone to dought them or peek or eavesdrop their secret conversation.

Ro slammed the door and locked it from the inside. Antonio looked at her with wide eyes.

She turned back and saw him a bit unsure. "Its okay…"

"Umm, Rose? What are we suppose to do?" he nodded.

"Let me guess…" she craftily looked at him."I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure…" the two followed and sat down on the bed.

"Okay… so here it goes." Ro took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Antonio's eyes glistened with eagerness.

"I am sorry to say that, Prince Antonio of Apollonia, Your Highness; I can't marry you." She almost said it with one breath and panted after she finished her statement.

Antonio at first couldn't figure out what she said, it took at least 10 seconds for him to deduce after he called out with surprising (Bad mood one) , "You what?!"

"Yes! I can't marry you Antonio! I mean it!"

"But… whatever for?" His eyes widened.

"Well…"Ro looked down and bit her lips.

"Well, what Ro! I thought you loved me! Me!" he basically stormed.

"Yes, but!" She tried to stop him from yelling at her.

"No, Ro! I can't!" he stood up and began to walk. "I have already lost you once, but no more! Why do you want to? No!"

She followed , "Look Antonio I know it is hard for you to understand but don't you see i'm not the right one for you!"

"What do you mean you aren't?" he yelled, loudly.

"Shush!" Ro put her finger on her lips.

Antonio rolled his eyes. "What do you mean you aren't?" he said in a whispering tone.

Ro at first chuckled but her face turned grim. " first I want you to sit down."

"Okay…" he quickly followed and sat on the bed. Ro followed.

" Look, I had just found out a couple of days before that I am a princess myself."

"Yes you did." Antonio nodded.

"But I don't know anything about being a princess and moreover than that I am an uncivilized, illiterate _island _girl. I am not fit for royalty!"

"What do you mean you are not? That's something my parents used to think of you when you were here a week ago." He simply nodded.

"That's okay… but what about me? Can you think I'll be able to handle this… "Princess" thingy? No!"

"Um… actually I think you asked me to answer you question." He cheekily replied.

"Nice joke!" she chuckled.

"Thanks but , Ro! I know you'll get used to it! I know you can!" he said grabbing her hands.

"Ho w could I ? even ordinary commoners are better than me. I am just a crowned Princess. Not the Princess with etiquette and wisdom things."

"I don't care! I don't need you to be a that, "Princess". All I want is you! the Ro I met back at the island."

"But!"

"No buts! I love you Ro, the way you are. I don't need you to be a Princess!" he hugged her.

"So… will you stop loving me if I get used to the civilization thing after three years?" she rose an eyebrow.

"No, ofcourse not!" he pleaded.

"That's okay… but what about me? What if I don't like it in here?"

"You… what? you meant to say that you won't like being here with me!?" Antonio basically stormed and took his arms away from her.

"No, but… *Sigh* look Antonio, I love you okay? Because you have always been so nice to me and a friend. Without you, I wouldn't ever know about civilization or if there was other people like me! And you have shown that to me. Thank you!"

"Your welcome ,Ro" his cheeks were turning red.

"That's the reason I love you but what do you find so appealing in me? I am no match for royals like you, even though I am a royal myself."

"Well, I found you adventurous, daring, friendly, beautiful and most importantly… full of love!"

"Gee… thanks Antonio." Her cheeks blushed and it seemed like she was totally falling for him again.

"But!" she broke from her dream and shook her head." it doesn't go that way! There is no time for adventure in the palace!"

"So what?! I did say a couple of more things about you, didn't I?" he waggled his eyebrows.

"That's okay… but!"

"NO! I am totally fine with it! I am marrying you cause I love you and if you say something about this whole "Royalty" thing, I have one sentence to explain it , that is, _this is nothing but our occupation!"_

"Hey!" Ro snapped.

"And if still… you aren't satisfied with my explanation or… think you won't be able to handle it, I am telling you Ro, I'll be right there to help you and still if disagree… I won't force you to do this because I love you and your happiness is mine."

"Why won't you let me speak?" she cut in.

"Fine… go on!"

"Thank you…. I … that means is I'll miss my island. What will I do here anyways? Just sit in here all day and watch you rule. This life will be worthless!"

"No , it won't! I will need you too to help me govern the kingdom!" Antonio cut in.

"But I don't want to be a boss for so many people!"

"Okay, so what do you want then?"

"Freedom!"

"By?"

"Living my life!"

" And how is that so?"

"I don't want to be a queen or a princess, I just want to spend the rest of my days happily with my family."

"So then do it! It's not like ruling the kingdom will take away your family time. It's just a daily job! And if you say something for being trapped in the castle, we can always go out. Even in your island for sure!"he muttered.

"Well, you've got a point!" she smiled.

"And that's it! End of discussion. We are back in track!" He laughed.

"Okay…" they both laughed and tied them in a hug.

"I love you, Ro!"

"Me too!"

"We've got a big day next week. Eh?"

"Yeah… our wedding.

* * *

><p>After being able to express all of her inner feelings to her crush, Ro felt happy once again and learned to believe in herself again. The following week came quickly. The sky was bright again too!<p>

* * *

><p>Tuesday.<p>

"And this goes here and now pull the scarf here"; "Wow you look beautiful Ro!"; "Remember to take the flower bouquet." A few chattering voices could be heard from Ro's room.

It was like 7'o clock in the morning and everyone in the castle were busy cause today is the WEDDING DAY!

A few finishing touches were being given to the decorations. Some servants prepared the tables for the guests, the chefs cooked curries and bakers were busy decorating the enormous wedding cake by a couple of more frosting flowers and strawberries.

Ro was busy from the whole morning, being ready for the wedding. She had literally became bored but the eagerness of her wedding kept her up.

She was in her room with the bridesmaid , her mother and a few servants. Some prepared the bridesmaid and the other were busy with the bride.

"Ow!" Ro cried as her mother pulled the ribbon in her waist dress ( I don't what it's called. something that's sleeveless and only covers your waist) "Mom, it's tight!"

"Sorry, dear! But you have to wear it!"

"Do I really have to? I am not that fat! Ever since I was in the island I only ate vegetarian!"

The room felt with laughter.

**Antonio **buckled his shoes and stood up. He was almost ready except for hair which needed to be done. He was in his room with his sisters.

"Are you happy, today?" Gina called out.

"Yes… I definitely am , girls!" he smiled as he turned to face them.

"I wonder how's Ro doing?" Rita smiled and looked at the ceiling with hope.

"She is definitely gong to be the prettiest of them all, like she was in the ball." Sofia nodded.

Antonio smiled. He was really excited for the moment when the priest would say, "You may kiss the Bride." :p -_- .

* * *

><p>"<strong>I think <strong>that's it!" Ro looked down at her skirt and brushed it with her hands.

"Don't!" her mother stopped her.

"Oops." She gave a worried smile.

Ro was now in her wedding dress. A white sleeveless gown with elegant embroideries.

"And now for make up!" a young maid named, Liah, proceeded to the bride with a box full of cosmetics. E.g, lipsticks, face powder, eye liners…

Ro sat down on a chair, facing the mirror. She sat their patiently the whole time. After half an hour she straightend and looked at the mirror.

She had got a back ache though.

"Whoa…" her eyes dazzled in the pink eye shadow, lips shimmered in a peach coloured lipstick, cheeks had a light blush, nails shined with a gloss after a manicure, and her hair was tied up in a elegant bun with some curls dangling from both side of her ears.

"Do you like it?" Liah gave out a grin.

"I love it!"

"And now for the jewelries!" Marissa approached to the dresser with a white box, decorated with pearls and other sorts of gems.

Ro turned back to her mother and watched her keep it in front of her.

(Ok, so now you might expect Marissa to be saying that this was my mother's or my grandmother's but no! its not. It is totally a brand new set made for Ro!:P)

She gently opened the box. Ro peeked and when it eventually opened , the room was filled by the reflection of the gems as the sunshine fell on them.

"Wow!" Ro exclaimed.

"This are for you, my dear." Marissa smiled.

"For keeps?" Ro rose an eyebrow.

"For keeps!"

"Thanks mom!" Ro stood up and hugged her.

"oH! wait! be sure not to mess with your wedding dress or make up!" Marissa warned her.

"Sorry." Ro sat down again.

Marissa and the others chuckled.

"First let's start with your earings!" Marissa held up a set of diamond earings.

(Sneak peak, Did Ro had pierced ears? No she didn't but in my story, YES!)

She placed the earings on her ears and the small diamonds dangled downwards as they hung .

Next was the necklace, a small platinum chain with a large diamond and pearl rose.

And lastly, the _crown _. a gold one, with diamonds and beautiful curves,( it had only white gems in order to match with the wedding gown.)

"And that's it!" Marissa exclaimed as she along with Liah placed the silk scarf on Ro's head, being careful not to mess with her hair.

Liah then appeared with a bouquet of white and pink roses and some other flower, let's say …lilies. (not island roses).

Ro grabbed it with pride and got up from her chair.

"You look beautiful!" Marissa cupped her chin.

"Thanks mom."

* * *

><p>An hour passed and guests began to arrive at the castle. They sat on their seats as they were welcomed . The bridesmaids prepared their flowers.<p>

It was around noon when the wedding bells, _finally_ rang. The royal groom's family approached to the garden pavilion. The guests stood up to greet them.

Antonio stood beside his parents and the bishop, waiting eagerly for Ro.

Her animals stood at a side, with the rings for both of them.( don't worry they are not going to loose them.;)

**Ro** smiled as she peeked from the furthest corner of the ceremony.

"Ro time to go!" Marissa and the bridesmaid followed and stood in a queue.

Ro happily accepted her mother's hand and marched forwards, the other girls following.

A little while after where the flower girls, which were no one then Antonio's sisters. The three of them were dressed the same and Gina carried red roses, Sofia carried white and Rita carried orange.

The three princesses watched in amazement as Ro stepped forward.

"Wow!" the three said in unison.

Ro's cheeks blushed.

"Don't blush right now, my dear! Wait till you experience that moment infront of so many people!" Marissa teased.

Ro rolled her eyes and smiled.

"They heard the trumpets playing, "The wedding march."

Ro already felt her insides weird and heart beat fast, real fast.

"Ready for an awesome entrance, Princess?" Marissa playfully hit Ro in her elbow.

"I guess so…"

After a sec they started to walk, now right infront of the guests. All girls followed.

Ro tried to control her laughter so he looked down trying to avoid the guests as they stood up.

Antonio looked at her come, with amazement and smiled. Ro however tried avoid him.

* * *

><p>(Atleast, they premise is small!)<p>

Marissa now let go of Ro's hand after she placed her beside the groom, sending her one last smile.

Antonio grabbed her hand and they both turned to face the bishop. Ro smiled at him and he set her a wide grin.

* * *

><p>Now, the boring part….. SPEECH!<p>

The couple was just went on saying yes and yes,

"May I have the rings?" he said id a stern voice.

Tika with Sagi, Azul and Tallulah approached to them proudly with the rings which were held her trunk on a soft pillow.

Ro sent her family a smile. The priest took the rings and handed them handed them to the couple. They happily exchanged them and then there was some royal, family traditions like wearing crests and … something that showed Christianity.

Then, finally… "You may kiss the Bride."

Antonio was happy to hear that but he didn't want to have a dramatic long lasting kiss so instead he intended to give Ro a quick kiss infront of everyone which was a bit embarassing but he had no choice. It was the rule. Ofcourse he will but in privacy.

Ro smiled at him, her cheeks blushing.

His blushed to. He didn't know what to do. it soon drew the attention of some wedding guests. The priest confusingly looked at both sides as the silence was to long.

"Go on, Antonio! Kiss her!" Sofia, from the seats yelled.

Danielle, Antonio's mother sent her a glare that it was inappropriate to talk that way during a wedding.

_I don't know what to do_ , thought Antonio.

Ro thought, _never mind?!_

Okay… maybe they did? Oh! yes they kissed!

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." The priest concluded.

The crowd cheered at the couple. They both looked at them contently.

" I love you!" Ro leaned against him.

"Me too and from now on forever!" Antonio smiled.

"By the way, i wanted to tell you at the very begining that you look Beautiful, just like... an angel." Antonio praised.

"Thanks! you look handsome too."

"Your welcome Ro."

"So this is how a party looks like." Ro looked at the people still clapping."Its nice."

"Really, i think it was a bit distracting." Antonio nodded.

"What ever for?"

"i couldn't kiss you cause i was shy to, infront of so many people.

"That's alright, we've got a lot of time for kissing." Ro cheekily looked at him.

"Yeah, we sure do!"

"Besides, your kiss was hot!"

"Yew!" both exclaimed."This is akward!"

"I don't care!"

"Now let's go Party!"

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p>Now can you please review after this pretty story i just wrote. please? please don't be so rude. i atleast want 15 reviews. please review my dear reader.<p>

PLease... please please please please. REVIEW!


End file.
